The present invention relates to an adsorbent and its manufacturing method which allows specific radioactive materials to be adsorbed from the liquid including the radioactive materials such as cesium and strontium that may be spread, for example, due to the accidental incidences at nuclear power plants and radioactive material handling facilities.
In recent years, several adsorbents which are used for removing specific radioactive materials such as cesium and strontium from the liquid has been proposed. (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). As for the technology using the similar method to the present invention, such an adsorbent is also known as graft chain formed by irradiation to polyethylene (PE) based non-woven fabrics or polyethylene (PE)/polypropylene (PP) based non-woven fabrics, and then chelate group may be introduced to the grafts so formed in order to adsorb and remove the specific metallic elements from hot spring water (for example, refer to Patent Document 2). In addition, such a technology is known for selectively precipitating cesium in the seawater as the acidic seawater by adding hydrochloric acid, and then the powdered ammonium molybdate may be added to the seawater and stirred together (for example, refer to Non-Patent Document 1).